the_astorianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spires
The Spires are a secluded group of individuals gifted with the ability of soul manipulation, known as casting. A majority of members are kept within the Spire Academy within the Moon Kingdom and are not permitted to leave the grounds The core duties of the Spires is to draft all who are attune in soul manipulation into the Academy to train and monitor them. Other duties include the defending the three kingdoms against casting based threats and researching into both the natural and unnatural worlds. History Before the creation of the Spires as it is known to this day Queen Rose the First, the first recorded essence user recruited and trained other casters, those trusted and powerful enough became part of her council. Children who showed casting potential would be brought before the council and Queen, if they were suitable the council would take the child away to be trained for as long as necessary for them to use their gifts in a safe way. This system would remain in place until the emergence of the Irog plague. The plague itself was highly infectious, especially to those with a high soul capacity, when infected an individual would become unstable and violent. The plague decimated a large amount of the population before it eventually died out itself, however as the plague was dwindling Caster hunts began gaining traction, a Caster hunt involves putting an individual on trial for being suspected of being casting attune, most trials ended with the accused being executed unlawfully. The hunts reached a violent fervor as an entire orphanage was convicted and set ablaze killing over 30 children. After the event Queen Rose the First declared all those casting attune should be registered by the Chroniclers and isolated in a walled off community for the good of the kingdom, this community would be called the Primrose Hamlet. Members of the council would travel across the kingdom to recruit the casting attune at the command of the Queen. No one apart from royalty and the council would be allowed to either enter or exit the hamlet, as such the hamlet was established to be completely self-reliant. Primrose Hamlet would expand two times to meet the population surplus over the years. Years after the creation of Primrose Hamlet a great famine swept across the Moon Kingdom, Queen Rose the First left in secret to train the inhabitants of Primrose Hamlet so they might aid in bringing life back as the council kept run of the kingdom in her absence. She returned with a small group of casters and set off on a pilgrimage across the kingdom. Each settlement received the group’s aid and crops began to flourish. After the great famine was quelled Queen Rose the First and her council created the Spires as they are known now. Primrose Hamlet was converted into a fully-fledged, self-reliant, casting based city dedicated to training the casting attuned and serving the Moon Kingdom. Faction Dynamics Fundamental code of conduct *All Spires must seek to understand and control their emotions. *All Spires should use their given gifts to better the lives of their fellow Astorians. *All Spires must act to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Overview Within the Spires exists several title tiers to indicate the roles a member fulfils in the Academy and their level of experience. As a member progresses through the tiers they given a decision to split onto one of two paths to accelerate their learning to more specific fields of learning, these paths were the casting path where the learning focus is on casting for the benefit of all, and the combat path where learning is focused on using casting in an offensive way coupled with using weaponry to defend the Kingdoms. To progress to the next title a member must meet specific requirements, such as passing tests or a Spire with a higher title puts a recommendation forward to the council. The decision of which can be overwritten by the Arch Mage. Titles and Roles Associates Trusted merchants and medical practitioners are given the title of Associate, in order to become an Associate the merchant/practitioner needs to apply for a practicing licence, if the council allows it they will be interviewed to determine how ethical and law abiding they are before being accepted, the laws relating to both the Moon Kingdom and Academy are required to specifically adhered to. Upon passing the interview the Associate will be given a signed certificate and pin which is required to wear while on Academy grounds. Both items certify the trust worthiness and signifies them as an honorary Spire. Associates are only permitted to access the Academy grounds freely, if they are required to be in other areas they will need to be accompanied by either a Battle Mage or Evoker. Sterts Workers who do a majority of the manual labour, facility organisation and maintenance of the Academy grounds, these jobs often include gardening, cooking, cleaning, and building maintenance. A majority of Sterts were originally drafted into the Spires but for various reasons they were unable to progress past the title of Apprentice. The conversion of a Spire to a Sterts involves fractioning off a section of the member’s soul to dampen their emotions and stop any potential casting issues. The remaining portion of Sterts are non-casters who go through a standard interview process to determine their trustworthiness due to the sensitive nature of the Academy. Sterts are given accommodation and may only leave the Academy if escorted by at least one Battle Mage. Initiate The first tier of the Spires are made up of freshly drafted members from outside the Academy, most of which are around two years old. After an acclimatisation period the Initiates are officially given their title after their first soul forge session. Initiates are not allowed to have any material possessions aside from the clothes they were drafted in. Most of an Initiate’s time is spent learning basic subjects such as math, and literature, as well as casting theory until they reach an appropriate age to progress to the next title. Initiates are lodged in open dormitories and may not leave the Academy under any circumstances. Initiates on average take up 4% of the Spires. Apprentice After successfully passing a series of written tests to confirm a suitable level of knowledge and reaching a set minimum soul capacity an Initiate progresses to the title of Apprentice. Apprentices continue their general studies alongside more advanced casting theory with a greater emphasis on casting safety. Every four months for four years Apprentices are required to take various tests based on the taught subjects, they must be passed before they are able to progress. An Apprentice may retake a test as many times as required on test dates, however the marks will be limited to a pass, rather than a high, medium or low pass. During the second year of studies small groups of Apprentices are assigned to an Evoker who will become their mentor until they finish all of their tests. Their assigned Evoker will supervise a weekly trip outside the Academy to gain work experience. While outside the Academy they are not permitted to talk to any non-Spire and must always within eyesight of their Evoker. Once all the required tests are passed Apprentices are required to choose a path to follow, either the casting or combat path. A period of a month is allowed for Apprentices to confirm their decision on which path to choose, during this time there are no study periods they are required to attend. If no path is chosen by the end of the deciding period their Evoker will choose a path for them, however there is a large emphasis on the Apprentice making the decision themselves as the path cannot be changed once set. Two Apprentices are lodged in a room which also have small shared study area, and individual trunk storage. They may only leave the Academy with their mentor, each visit outside requires signing in the Academy log book. Apprentices on average take up 8% of the Spires. Evoker The first title in the casting path. The core role(s) of an Evoker is to mainly act as a representative for the Spires in the world outside the Academy and a positive role model to a small group of Apprentices. Evokers are required to do a minimum number of tasks a week, the number of which is set by the Council but on average the minimum is three. Tasks can be either assigned directly by a Clairvoyant or taken from one of the Academy’s task boards. Most tasks involve leaving the Academy to aid non-casters, such as enhancing crop growth, tracking criminals, or mending wounds. These tasks can take multiple days and as such an Evoker will be required to stay in the closest Spire fort until the task is fulfilled as to avoid prolonged contact with non-casters. After a period of six months after graduating to the title of Evoker they may apply to become a mentor to a group of three to five Apprentices depending on how many are yet to be assigned, however mentoring begins at the beginning of each year. Upon becoming a mentor an Evoker must take their group along with them every Darothday during a task and show them how to apply their knowledge to it. The maximum time a mentoring trip can last is three days. Also a mentor is responsible for punishing their Apprentices should they break any rules. Aside from tasks Evokers are responsible for their own studies, casting practice, booking soul forge sessions and attending lectures. Evokers are lodged in their own personal room with a small study area and bookcase. They may only leave the Academy if they show a proof of task assignment. Evoker on average take up 25% of the Spires. Battle Mage The first title in the combat path. The core role(s) of a Battle Mage is to hone their skills in combat through learning multiple fighting styles and weapon techniques then apply them to quell any abnormal threats outside the Academy. Battle Mages are assigned into groups called battalions lead by a War Mage, each battalion is named after one of three mystic creatures and a colour; Dragon, Gryphon, Unicorn, or Sea Devil. Each creature expresses the focus of the battalion; Dragon battalions focus on offensive melee, Gryphon battalions focus on defensive melee, Unicorn battalions focus on offensive ranged, and Sea Devils battalions focus on defensive ranged. While a Battle Mage can request which War Mage to serve under, or later request a transfer, there needs to be a space available for it to pass. Battle Mages require a minimum of a year of training before they are allowed to be deployed. Once eligible, their War Mage may assign any number of Battle Mages in their battalion out of the Academy, the most common task being dealing with casting based creatures or Devoid. After a period of two years after graduation a Battle Mage can apply to become a member of the Royal Guard for the Moon Kingdom to protect the White Palace. During this time they are surveyed for a year by their War Mage to chart their progress, by the end of the observation period they must have completed every task assigned to them to be transferred to the Royal Guard. Similarly to Evokers, Battle Mages are responsible for their own studies, booking soul forge sessions, training sessions and attending combat drills. Battle Mages are lodged in their own personal room with a small study area and an armour stand. They may only leave the Academy if they show a proof of task assignment. Battle Mages on average take up 25% of the Spires. Seeker Picked specially by the council for showing high intuition and skill Seekers are picked from both the casting and combat path. The title itself is regarded as part of a unique path as it converges the other two paths in regards to equal emphasis on casting and combat. The main role(s) of a Seeker is to draft new potential initiates and to track down and prosecute illegal casters, as such Seekers have legal jurisdiction across all three kingdoms regarding casting related crimes and activity. This includes confiscating illegal artefacts, books, materials, and creatures. Seekers have a secluded wing in the Academy, the wing itself includes accommodation, a vault of confiscated illegal artefacts, and a map of the three kingdoms used to channel detection based casting. Due to the nature of a Seekers work they are not permitted to talk about a great deal of subjects to those who are not Seekers or not in the council. Should a Seeker meet the criteria to reach the title of Sorcerer or War Mage they also keep the title of Seeker once they have graduated, i.e. Seeker-Sorcerer or Seeker-War Mage. Seekers are lodged in their own personal room with a large study area, bookcase, armour stand, wardrobe and a small meditation garden. They are allowed to leave the Academy at any time. Seekers on average take up 6% of the Spires. Sorcerer The second tier title of the casting path, at the point of graduation a Sorcerer should have refined and mastered their natural abilities. The core role(s) of a Sorcerer is to further their knowledge and be the core teachers in the Academy. Sorcerers have a minimum of one class they are required to teach each day of the week excluding weekends. For general subjects there is a pre-set curriculum, which is specified by the council each year, for casting related subjects however the Sorcerer is allowed to plan their own curricula at the start of each week, which still requires approval from the Council. After a period of a year a Sorcerer can apply to obtain a researching licence where instead of teaching daily the Sorcerer begins research into new fields and test various theories either alone or in a small group of fellow researching Sorcerers, the final result of the research accumulates in a research paper. Each proposed set of research needs to be approved by the council to ensure it is ethical, lawful and a valid research subject. If a researcher is currently not researching they are expected to teach as normal. Sorcerers are lodged in their own personal room with a large study area, bookcase, wardrobe and a small meditation garden. Only Sorcerers with research licences are permitted to leave, even then they must be escorted by a minimum of two Battle Mages. Sorcerers on average take up 21% of the Spires. War Mage The second tier title of the combat path, at the point of graduation a War Mage should have mastered several styles of combat and been deployed a minimum of 200 times. The core role(s) of a War Mage is to ensure their battalions reach a set standard of skills by training them, assign tasks to their battalion members and combat high level threats. War Mages gain their battalion after a yearlong pilgrimage to the Rising Sun library in the Sun Kingdom to learn as many remaining fighting techniques as possible, once they return they are also required to learn about and show knowledge of all major events relating to the previous battalions. When creating their battalion the War Mage is allowed to choose their creature, however the council assigns the colour. As there are a set number of colours a number suffix is added to the battalion name, i.e. Crimson Sea Devils - Sixth division. War Mages are lodged in their own personal room with a large study area, armour stand, wardrobe and a small meditation garden. They are allowed out of the Academy if they show a proof of task assignment. War Mages on average take up 11% of the Spires. Clairvoyant The highest title possible for most Spires, Clairvoyants converge both paths into one, at the point of graduation a Clairvoyant has become a specialist in one or more fields and has proven themselves as an remarkable member of the Spires. The core role(s) of Clairvoyants is to monitor important activity both inside and outside the Academy, assign tasks to other members and continue to expand their personal knowledge. A select few Clairvoyants are allowed membership into the council, the current council members and the Arch Mage must have a majority vote in the member favour for them be sworn in. Those in the council advise the Arch Mage and the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Clairvoyants are lodged in their own personal room within the Peak wings in the Academy each room had a large study area, armour stand, wardrobe and a meditation balcony. They are allowed out of the Academy if they show a proof of task assignment. While there is on average 16 Clairvoyants at any one time, there is a maximum of 6 council members. Arch Mage Chosen by the Primordia at the core of the Academy the selection of a new Arch Mage triggers the last Arch Mage’s retirement as there can only be one at any one time. Due to the nature of the body augments required to become an Arch Mage, retirement involves suspending the previous Arch Mage in stasis rather than letting them die. Before they are suspended indefinitely a weeklong celebration is held in the Academy which is planned by the council, during the retirement celebrations Spires are allowed the time off. On the last day the new Arch Mage listens to the previous ones parting advice before initiating their stasis in the parting hall. It is considered bad luck to tell what the parting words were to anyone else. While it is not fully known why or how an Arch Mage is chosen by the Primordia it is assumed it is because of their abilities as most are chosen from those with the Clairvoyant title. The core role(s) of the Arch Mage are numerous but a majority of them can be attributed to making major decisions involving the Spires, and being the one responsible for protecting the Primordia. The Arch Mage is lodged in the Crown wing, which takes up three floors remaining at the top of the Spire Academy. The bottom floor of the Crown wing holds a large meditation garden with an outside balcony, the middle floor holds a large personal library and workstation, and the top floor holds the Arch Mage’s living quarters which includes a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. Only by invitation can any Astorian enter the Crown wing. The Arch Mage can leave the Academy at any time for any reason. Uniforms Each title has a uniform associated with it, which is encouraged to be worn while in the Academy, however they must always worn during occasions where non-casters would be able to view them. The uniforms may have variations added to them but they must keep with the base uniform outline. Punishment for not wearing a uniform when required is chosen by the Spire’s superior, which can range from removing privileges to staying in the silence chamber for a set time. Either in or out of the uniform Spires are required to wear their title pin or broach on them at all times while outside of the dormitories. These pins/broaches simply hold a symbol of the member’s title. Pins and broaches are given to a member once they reach their new title, depending on the title the material of the pin/broach will differ. Usually either copper, silver or gold. However a member can commission a pin/broach from an Academy Associate made of whatever material they wish so long as it has the correct title symbol. If a Spire is caught without their pin and has been warned two times previously about their missing pin/broach, they can be punished by having to scrub the halls for a minimum of two weeks. For losing their pin/broach they are punished by scrubbing the halls and tasked with working in the kitchens for a month during their free time. Title Uniforms Sterts: Grey tunics with coloured trimmings based on their job role. Initiates: White robe with dark blue trimmings, a red belted sash, and soft leather shoes. Apprentices: Dark green hooded tunic, white undershirt, brown trousers, brown face bandana, and soft leather long boots. Obliged to wear body augments on the back of each hand; Essence warning system. Evoker: Patterned armless black soft leather tunic, armless hooded black robe, hard leather armbraces, white trousers, thick leather belt, and brown hard leather long boots. Obliged to wear body augments on the arms and shoulders; Resist Devoid influence, accelerate wound mending, resist disease, and suppress hunger. Battle Mage: Hooded dark blue tunic, cuirass with battalion creature engraving on both sides, faulds, greaves, white trousers, and black hard leather boots. Obliged to wear body augments on the arms and shoulders; Resist Devoid influence, accelerate wound mending, resist disease and harden skin. Seeker: Hooded black tunic with blue trimmings and title pattern on the back, white trousers, metal shoulder pad, leather long gloves, leather long boots. Obliged to wear body augments in the eyes, wrists and hands; View soul essence, drain soul essence, increase reaction speed and resist force. Sorcerer: Hooded black cape with two tails embroidered with silver thread, dark blue tunic, white trousers, thick leather belt, black soft leather boots, and dark brown soft leather long gloves. Allowed to apply for amplifier or protective type body augments. War Mage: Hooded dark blue tunic embroidered with silver thread, pauldrons, cuirass, gauntlets, greaves, and black hard leather long boots. Allowed to apply for protective or offensive type body augments. Clairvoyant:''' Layered robes of any colour, black hooded shawl, black trousers, thick leather belt, black soft leather boots, and black soft leather gloves. Allowed to apply for any type of body augments. '''Arch Mage: Layered robes of any colour, black hooded cape, shoulder mounted halo studded with precious stones, black lensed glasses, black trousers, thick leather belt, black soft leather boots, and black soft leather long gloves. Allowed to apply for any type of body augments. Obliged to wear secret full body augments. Trivia * Spires are not allowed to wear or use any rune based equipment as it is considered insulting to Spira. * While Spires are generally respected outside of the Academy there are still large amounts of negative opinions and superstitions surrounding them. * The most common age for an individual to display soul manipulation abilities is two years old, however the earliest any one individual shown abilities is during their mothers pregnancy at four months and the oldest has been six years old. * The Academy has expanded 5 times throughout its existence. * A common name for Evokers to be called by non-casters is a ‘Patcher’ due to the amount of time Evokers spend sitting in crop patches to accelerate plant growth. * It is estimated that only 1/16th of the Astorian population is casting attune. * All Spires keep their original surnames upon being drafted. Category:Faction Category:Magic Category:History